memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Syfy
Forum:Scifi Channel edits Does the SciFi Channel (in the US) commonly edit episodes of TOS? I just watched "Charlie X" on my DVR, which ran several days ago on SciFi. Afterwards, I read the summary both here and on Wikipedia, and found reference to a scene in which Charlie melts chess pieces. This segment was definitely absent from the episode I just watched. Thanks! -_Ted :Yes, they do cut them pretty bad. In some cases almost entire scenes. I have a few examples of what was cut from various episodes, however "Charlie X" is not among them. --Gvsualan 03:33, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Spike TV is also has a tendency to cut scenes from Star Trek episodes (TNG & DS9). I guess that's the price we pay in an era when TV execs consider commercials more important than actual show content. --Shran 13:37, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Yeah, I recently noticed that with where Kira was in the Infirmary. I wanted to catch the part where Worf came in and gave her a list about some technologies that the Federation was not willing to share with the Cardassians or whatever, and then Bashir gave her another innoculation and she made some reference to seeing spots the size of watermelons. Anyway, that entire scene was cut from the episode. I cried. --Alan del Beccio 06:09, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Next Generation "Sci-Fi acquired broadcast rights to Star Trek: The Next Generation, which had never aired on Sci-Fi before." What's the source for this? Because I know I've watched the show on there prior to 2008. (Heck, that's how I experienced for the first time, and subsequently cursed their schedulers for not immediately following it with part two...) - Caswin 01:46, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, Spike had the rights for a long time. Sci-Fi had the rights to TOS. I don't have any information as to precisely when they started airing but I'm positive Sci-Fi has never aired TNG before. – Morder 02:57, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Positive? That's weird, because I'm positive I watched part one of "The Best of Both Worlds" and on there. Now that I think about it, they even had those border information things (I distinctly recall the comment, apparently accepted from a user, "Data is a ninja" in response to a general question along the lines of "What have we learned from this episode?"). Didn't they have an ad that made it seem a lot more action-packed than it really was? Ended with an echoing sound clip of "Picard to Enterprise...?", I think? - Caswin 21:29, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :That sounds like a G4... – Morder 21:57, 14 August 2008 (UTC) That... also sounds likely. My mistake. - Caswin 22:02, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Syfy? Are we going to change the name of the article to "Syfy" since that is what the channel is now called. If we did, we could also have a redirect from "Sci-Fi Channel". Anyone? -- TrekFan Talk 19:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC)